Agenda
Upcoming Vote: 21st April 2018 Faction Move Council Elections Candidates #Commissar Rosa Jacoby: Running for position of Councilor and Speaker. #"The Admiral" ##The Admiral and Rosa Jacoby are running on a joint ticket #Comrade Shigenobu #Rex, UPC Activist: Running for position of Councilor and Ombudsperson #Comrade Shade: Running for Councilor and General of The People's Army #Gaius, Celestial Philosopher #Wolfgang Braumwein, ICS #Owain Cyric - Planetary Liberation Force #C.M.Henry, ICS, Running for Councilor and Speaker #Representative Cara Tassis, MVD Candidate Platforms #Platform for Jacoby, Rosa: "Comrades! Hear my pleas! For too long has the Empire trampled upon the interests of the commoner! For too long has ACRE reaped the benefits and denied rights to the worker! For too long has the Imperial Church lied to the masses! It is time we unite and take back what is rightfully everyone's! We must purse these goals at all costs! My first order of action as Chairwoman, is to unite the working masses who have been so wrongfully exploited by the ACRE company, now currently in the middle of a labor crisis. We must use this moment to capitalize on our weakened foe! We must ensure the rights of the people are respected by the institution of a democratically elected congress and dissolve the Empire and the Imperial Church. We must reach out to our allies in the galaxy! Only together we can succeed! Unity will prevail! #Platform for "The Admiral": "I am just one voice amongst the many, but all I ask of you is to give me your ear. We may be divided in approach and ideology, but we have a shared goal: To topple and abolish this corrupt, self-serving Empire. We want to make it a place for the common person. But we can't do this alone right now, now we are still few, but our numbers will surge over time, so for now we must Divide and Conquer. We shan't alienate all other factions at once, we must show dissent between the houses and pick allies from the other factions, who are willing to support the revolution. We should attack the system, not the people. We want to be seen as saviours not terrorists. Our goal should not be to just strike fear into the heart of our foes, but instil hope into the ones we are trying to free from the oppression. So my fellow companions, We Shall Rise Up, but not to lay waste or destroy, We Shall Reform and Rebuild. Let The Empire Tremble Before Us, but not because of actions of Violence, But Because We Are the Change That is Inevitable, We Are The Light At The End Of The Tunnel. The road will be a hard one, and there will be actions we don't like, but remember this, with me as your speaker, I shall always strife for the high road, always for Reconciliation over Annihilation, there should be people left after we are done after all. #Platform for Comrade Shigenobu, Community Outreach Agent and Spokesperson of the MAPL: "The MAPL does not agree with a council system serving the needs of a few select elite, and if elected we will immediately dissolute the council system and introduce a much fairer assembly system, akin to our organization, where everyone shall have a voice" #Platform for Rex: Do you believe in war? Then you never fought in one. If you see the faces of the dead, they will look at you and you will hear them scream your name forever. The UPC is a chance to change this sector. Its goal should be to make it a better place. A place, where Aliens, Synths and Humans live in Harmony. You might think the only way is to kill all the nobles, but no. You need to destroy the systems in which these nobles live and make them human again. Our end goal should always be to bring prosperity among equals. The only way to destroy the systems, is to topple them from the bottom up. We should try to rise up the workers,farmers,military men, traders and every common man. We shall never be seen as terrorists. We shall never attack the innocent. Everyone should have a possibility for a second chance like many of us! #Platform for Shade: I believe in commonality of the worker, that I have more in common with a worker across the other side of the Sector than with a noble in the same city. With this commonality comes unity, a firm belief that unified force of the workers of the Sector could bring down the strongest of oppressors. Human or synth the workers must unite for we have more in common than different. For we must unite so that we may save ourselves from those who would rule over us. Revolution must come and the empire must burn. All facets of the imperial system must be burned away leaving room for a new world where the common man may prosper. #Platform for Gaius: For decades I have wandered the planets and stars of this sector. I have been a beggar, a thief, a scholar, a diplomat and yes even a Noble guest at times. I have seen the fallibility of the Empire with my own eyes and I have experienced both extremes of their baroque system. Now I simply wish to put my experience to use making this world a better place, and I can think of no better path than freeing the sector of the House's oppression. My priorities are to dismantle the Imperial cultural pillars that have allowed the Houses to stand for so long. Prism controls the media, the people and their ideas, and reinforces the common person's belief in noble divinity. ACRE keeps everyone busy working, having enough for the occasional comfort but not enough to truly grasp personal freedom. The Messianic Church preaches of the 'holy emperor' and of a better next-life in order to dull the pain of this one. These three organizations would by my primary targets, for without them every single person in the sector will have their eyes opened to the crimes of the Houses. For then, even if we fall to the Houses, our work will live beyond us in the hearts of the people of the sector. #Platform for Wolfgang Braumwein, of the ICS: "Companions of the UPC, I thank you for your time. Time is precious, I know, as with every second our sector hurtles towards darkness and damnation. I've studied the effects of the hierarchies in place in this sector for a long time - coupled with centuries of research done by our forebearers, it paints a grim picture of the future. We are the light at the end of the tunnel, companions. We must take care not to burn too bright or too fast - a quiet, cultural revolution is the only one that will last. We must put an end to the Houses, kill the hierarchies, and stamp out oppression - but we must remember that every act we take, every foe we make - we are all human. We all function like humans have, we are all corrupted by hierarchies and oppressive roles. The way to victory is through understanding what challenges we face, and understanding that our enemy is not the people that many will so desperately want to behead - it's the systems in place that have allowed so much to have gone so wrong. My priority is a free and self-organized sector, yes, but also one that accepts that we are all fallible and that killing our foes is not the solution - it's to kill their ideals and their systems. I hope you'll consider that at your next local assembly, and I wish you all a good night. Thank you." #Platform for Owain Cyric - Planetary Liberation Force: "You'n'yours know s'well as me'n'mine that des Houses is a corruption on des sector and all des bodies in it. Des UPC need leaders who know des reality of des situation. We need folk not scared to wear des white scarf and do des things need doing. Things sensible folk might think senseless or violent. Things that downtrodden folk know must be done. Des utopia future we strive toward must be built on des ashes and bones of des Houses. We got terraform'a, we got skills. Once it all over, maybe me'n'mine gon' end up in gaol or out des airlock. That's what get done to warcriminals. But des Houses start this and we gon' finish it. We get it done. Whatever des cost, we get it done." #Platform of C.M.Henry, Author of the Collectivist Manifesto, member of the ICS: A small hunched English man approaches the podium, leaning heavily on his warped steel cane as he approaches. His liver spotted face looks to be approaching its 80's as he pulls the mike down to his mouth. He pulls out a stack of papers, puts his glasses on and begins to speak. His voice is weak and shrill but full of confidence. "Hello my Companions of the United People's Collective, I am C.M.Henry; Author of many revolutionary texts and one of the founders of the ICS some 60 years ago. I am here today to announce my candidacy for Councilor in our new Collective." He pauses, taking a deep breath before he continues. "I look out today and see such energy, such enthusiasm, for our collective cause - something fellow workers and I could have only dreamed of all those years ago. I look out and I see the future of the system before us. A future that will bring Peace and Liberty to our society." The old man again pauses, taking more time to inhale as he continues his speech. "While this new found energy is now doubt the very catalyst our moment needs to achieve our aims, It will all be for naught if we can not direct our efforts in the correct direction. That is what this old man comes to offer to the UPC: Direction. I come to this quorum of Companions today to offer a strategy, a strategy for victory against those who oppress us." He pauses again, seeming to have spent more energy then he had budgeted. "It is the opinion of this old Syndicrat that we must first 'Direct' your energies against a 'Certain' Cruxian prince. A prince that seams to be heir apparent to this empire we all toil under. If we can destabilize the imperial rule by 'removing' its head, the house will fall upon themselves like the starved rats they are, ripping and tearing themselves. We can then turn our 'energies' to the fat pigs who run A.C.R.E, freeing our sisters and brothers from there bondage." He stops his speech, slowly trembling as he regains his composure."We can in the mean time court sympathies with members of the Church of Humanity, and the Vagrants Who Wander space, swaying them to our cause. With time, us and and new allies may rise up against the Great Houses, who will have continued to destroy themselves over a worthless crown. We can end this Eon of Oppression once and for all!" He sinks back down to his proper height, the blood draining from his face. "This is what I have to offer to our cause, and should the people will it, I wish to aid us in our fight... thank you my Companions." He walks back to his seat, seemingly drained from his short speech. #Platform for Cara Tassis: “Honored companions of the Unified People’s Collective. My name is Cara Tassis, and a representative of the Movement for a Democratic Void. The MVD is an organization which believes in a democracy that represents all and delivers justice for the worker and the underrepresented. We were formed from many disparate backgrounds; engineers, shipbuilders, habitat dwellers, underground reformers, maintenance workers; but we have united with a common goal: to tear down the old system of noble privilege and corporate entitlement and replace it with a people’s democracy. As a candidate, this representative will provide a framework in which we may create our new society, one free from the tyranny of the houses and the excesses of the like of ACRE and the Trilliant Ring. We may be scattered across the sector, under the weight of the Imperial boot or enslaved by the corporatists, but together we will create the justice and democracy that the people so richly deserve. This representative believes that fostering a strong sense of our politics, our message, our revolution, is the key to creating this framework and breaking the repressive, hierarchical system we find ourselves in. Democracy for all, not the rule of the few. Thank you for your time. Stay strong companions.” Other Business * Approve Voting Rules and Council Responsibilities (draft proposals: http://united-peoples-collectiveitmejp-rollplay.wikia.com/wiki/Faction_Voting_Procedures)